


Rainbow.

by Light_Winchester



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_Winchester/pseuds/Light_Winchester
Summary: "La vida no se trata de esperar a que pasen las tormentas y si de aprender a bailar bajo la lluvia." Este drabble participa de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island. [#PorUnMundoConMásGruvia]





	Rainbow.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran FT iría a la ruina. Fairy Tail es orgullosa propiedad de Hiro Mashima y este drabble participa de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island.
> 
> Advertencias: Vómito verbal, as always. ¿Cursilería? ¿Ooc? No niego la posibilidad.
> 
> Notas de autora: Tengo una week que terminar de publicar, lo sé. Pero aunque está lista, ando demasiado mamona y tristonga para hacerlo. Le he dado hojeada a todos los capítulos y están todos en medio a operaciones a corazón abierto ahorita. Rezo por sus almas. ¿Por qué entonces publico para la pairing cup? Pues porque debo remar mi barquito y debo levantar la frente por mis bebés #DO IR FOR THEM. Fic publicado el 04/09/2017 en Fanfiction.

**Rainbow.**

.

.

_"Clouds come floating into my life, no longer to carry rain or usher storm,_

_but to add color to my sunset sky."_ —Rabindranath Tagore

Gota a gota, la suave lluvia de primavera se resbala por el cristal empañado. No hace frio, tampoco hace calor, el sol no se ha escondido pero muchos reclaman ya de los cambios de la estación.

Susurros, bufidos molestos, la gente se queja y demanda el cese del aguacero, _excepto ella._

Él la mira, ella no lo nota. Una chica camina sin prisa con su sombrilla rosa bajo las gotas y se desliza grácilmente entre los charcos sobre el asfalto, aunque él sabe que a cada salto, ella desea pisarlos y jugar en ellos como si de una niña se tratase.

A la chica no le disgusta la lluvia, _la disfruta_. Lo nota al verla cerrar sus ojos y aspirar hasta que su pecho se infla, extasiada con el aroma a tierra mojada que seguramente baña las calles de la ciudad. Y él, la cree hermosa.

Ella se pone en pie frente a la cafetería y ajena al par de ojos oscuros que la observan desde dentro, cierra su sombrilla y arregla su cabello, despeinando su flequillo y meciéndo su cabeza, remembrando con el movimiento a las mismas olas del mar con sus ondeadas hebras cereluas.

Y una vez más, no hace más que pensar que se ve hermosa.

La campanilla del lugar suena, pocos voltean a mirar a la recién llegada. Todos se hallan absortos en sus actividades pero él parece atraerla con su mirada, puesto que ella no duda en emprender su camino en su dirección.

—Gray-sama —saluda entusiasta y él responde con una sonrisa, retirando una silla para ofrecerle sentar—. Juvia siente haberse tardado, pero empezó a llover.

Y a diferencia de aquellos tantos que habían comentado lo mismo antes a sus alrededores, ella lo dice cargada de felicidad.

—Lo imaginé —responde y no le dice que también la había visto. Algunas cosas prefiere guardárselas, como la imagen que a partir de ese momento planeaba conservar.

—¿Gray-sama ya hizo la orden?

—No —responde con simpleza—, esperaba por ti.

—Oh —su sonrojo lo enternece, pero una idea llega a su mente cuando las gotas fuera de la ventana comienzan a cesar, aunque no se detienen por completo.

—¿Quieres pedir para llevar? —ella ladea su cabeza, algo confundida—. Podríamos ir al parque —suena seguro, realmente dispuesto y eso es contagioso. La chica mira por la ventana y al cruzarse sus ojos con la dorada luz del sol, lo entiende.

_Con la lluvia y el sol, suelen venir los arcoíris._

—Qué bueno que Juvia trajo su sombrilla.

—No me habría importado mojarme de todas formas.

Y no necesita preguntarlo, porque con su sonrisa sabe que a ella tampoco.

.

_"La vida no se trata de esperar a que pasen las tormentas y si de aprender a bailar bajo la lluvia."_

_._

_._

—461—

—Gracias por leer—

¿Críticas?

.

.


End file.
